Bitter Sweet Memories
by insaneinsane
Summary: [seq. of one sweet day]Sora is now coping up with Yamato’s lost & is starting a new life.So what happens if the special someone she thought was dead, was alive but with a new life.Will there ever be a second chance?[sorato]


Pls read One Sweet Day so that you'll know what first happened to Sora and Yamato.

__

__

__

__

__

_I just can't believe I'm living my life without Yamato…_

Sequel to One Sweet Day:

**Bitter Sweet Memories**

_A week after the plane crash…_

"How is he?"

The girl sitting beside the bed looked up and saw her best friend behind her. She shook her head as he grab a seat and placed it next to her. "He's still unconscious. It's been a week since we found him and I don't see any progress in his condition." She answered sadly.

Tatsuya nodded his head and patted his pal's shoulder. "Don't worry Yanagi-san, I'm sure he'll be awake soon." He gave her his assuring smile.

After seconds of silence, they were disturbed by a loud groan. Both turned to the patient lying on the bed and saw him cringing in pain and now he was yelling. Yanagi stood up and tried to wake the hysterical boy. "Tatsuya! Call the doctor! Haiyaku!"

Tatsuya rushed out of the hospital room and yelled for a doctor. Yanagi tightened her grip on the boy's arm as he squirmed more, away from her grasp as he cringed in pain.

"Daijobu…" she whispered.

The patient immediately opened his eyes and grabbed Yanagi's right arm. "I don't want to die yet Sora!" he yelled, causing Yanagi to gasp. Tatsuya returned inside the room, accompanied by a doctor and a nurse. Tatsuya pulled Yanagi away from the boy as he yelled in agony and pain.

"I think he's not just physically injured, but emotionally jumbled up as well." Tatsuya said, standing beside her with his hand placed on her right shoulder. She slowly nodded, bringing a hand on her arm where the patient grabbed her. 'His eyes…he seemed so troubled and lost… and it still says so many things…'

The doctor injected him, and slowly he calmed down. His eyes slowly opened and closed. Sensing that patient is coming down to his sense, Yanagi and Tatsuya approached him with care. "Daijobu…" Yanagi said, as the patient dozed off to sleep again.

A couple of hours later, while Yanagi was reading a book, she heard him utter some words, which she wasn't able to understand. She placed the book beside her and approached the patient as he slowly opened his eyes. He brought up a hand over his eyes to block the afternoon sun as Yanagi sat beside the hospital bed.

Placing a warm smile on her face, she asked "Do you feel well now?"

The patient tilted his head to his side and stared at her. He winced and placed his hand on his head as if in pain. "My head…" he muttered. His voice was mellow and she loved hearing it.

"Don't move too much. You are still injured…"

He frowned, looking as if he was lost. "Where am I?" he tried to say clearly.

"You're in a hospital." Yanagi answered as she helped him stood up. "I…We found you a week ago at the coast, bleeding to death. We rushed you here at the hospital."

The patient knitted his eyebrows in deep thought. "Bleeding…I was bleeding…" he repeated, as if trying to remember something.

"May I ask your name so that I could inform the hospital?"

He let out a frustrated sigh. "Bleeding…" he gazed at her in pain. His head was aching again, she could tell. "I-I'm going to call the doctor –" she stammered, getting nervous.

He grabbed her hand. "I can't…" She stared at him. She was afraid of him. Yes. He was strong and who knows what could he do to her in such a state. "Can't what?" she stammered out. He shook his head and groaned again.

"I can't remember…"

Tatsuya soon came and gasp upon seeing the patient holding her arm tight again. "Yanagi!" he rushed to her side, removing the grasp of the patient from Yanagi and then stared at the patient.

"I can't remember anything!" he said, causing Tatsuya and Yanagi to look at each other. "Who are you? Why am I here? What happened?! God damn it answer me!" He cursed and groaned again. "I can't remember…who am i…" he said, calming down slowly but his breath was still rapid. Sensing that he has calmed down a little, Yanagi held his hand.

"We…We are good people. Don't be scared…" she said soothingly. He gazed at her, studying her features hoping it will remind him of something. Chin-length chestnut brown hair, dark brown eyes and fair skin. No, he can't remember anything about her.

"My name is Yanagi, and this is my friend Tatsuya."

The patient turned his eyes to the latter, studying him too. Spiky black hair and strong dark brown eyes. He still doesn't remember anything.

"…Why can't I remember you?" he asked.

"We found you at the coast when we were walking by the beach." Tatsuya answered. "Man, you were full of blood and – ow!" Yanagi elbowed him on the ribs and turned back to the patient, smiling at him. "Don't you remember anything? Like your name perhaps?"

He closed his eyes. His name? What was his name? How was he called? After a few seconds he shook his head slowly. "I can't remember anything." He said, his voice clearer now than before.

"Oh boy, I think he's suffering from amnesia Yanagi. I mean, he can't remember anything. What are we going to inform the hospital?" Tatsuya said.

Yanagi punched him playfully on the arm. "Well, we can't just leave him right?" Tatsuya gave her an incredulous look and pulled her away from the patient. "What are you talking about?! What if he's an escaped convict or something?! Remember he was covered in blood when we found him!"

Yanagi rolled her eyes. "Be serious Tatsuya! There could be other reasons why he was covered in his own blood. And besides…" she looked back at him and smiled. "How could he look like an escape convict when he looks more like a rock star?"

She was right. The patient was indeed handsome-looking, messy blonde hair and such gorgeous blue eyes. Tatsuya snorted. "Women…" he muttered.

They walked back to him. "We will help you remember everything. We found you and we will help you regain your memory." Yanagi said reassuringly.

He just stared at them, not knowing if he should trust them or not. Tatsuya smirked upon sensing the guy's reaction. "We're friends, we won't do something bad to you anyway. Trust us."

Yanagi tapped her chin and sighed. "First, what should we call you?"

"Coast boy. How does that sound?"

Yanagi showed him her fist. "I'm serious Tatsuya…" she sang sarcastically, then smiled back at the patient. "Let's see…uhmm…" she stared at him. He blinked back, somehow used to that attention. He let out a small smile. It wasn't that much of a big deal but Yanagi swore her heart leapt. She blushed and turned away from him.

"How about Rui?" Tatsuya suggested. He grinned sheepishly and scratched his head. "Just came into my mind." The patient shrugged but Yanagi saw another small smile. She smiled too and patted the patient's shoulder. "Okay blonde boy! From now on you are Rui…Rui uhmmm…."

"Well?" Tatsuya asked after a couple of seconds.

"Aha! Rui Kanzaki!"

"And why Kanzaki?!"

Yanagi raised her eyebrow. "Any problem with that?!" Tatsuya, knowing his friends attitude, shrugged. Yanagi turned to him and winked. "Kanzaki Rui, welcome to Yohama!"

* * *

_Odaiba, a month after the plane crash_

"I'll be right there!"

A voice full of glee resounded in the apartment as the girl who shouted sprinted upstairs and entered her room. She glanced at the bed, where her bag was already there full of clothes and necessities for their vacation in Fujima. She faced the mirror and studied her face. Not quite satisfied with what she's seeing, she reached for her drawer and opened it. The strong yank caused something from the table to topple down. She looked at it for a moment, causing her eyes to soften. She picked it up and gazed at the picture.

_I'm yours, Yamato_

She let out a sigh, then bit her lip hoping that she won't cry again. She let her left hand travel on the frame. She smiled upon visualizing Yamato giving her his smile as his arms were wrapped around her.

_"You know what?"_

_Yamato averted his gaze away from the starry sky and turned on his side so he was facing Sora. They were lying on the grass on the mountain side, where the gang celebrated Mimi's birthday. "Hmm?" Yamato whispered._

_Sora smiled. "I just realized how much I'm addicted to you…"she answered, followed by a cheery laugh._

_He reached out and pinched her cheek. "Can't resist my charm can you?"_

_She laughed and pinched his nose. "Ha! Maybe it's you who couldn't resist my charm." He smiled warmly at her, pulling her up to her feet and hugging her tight a well. "Can't deny that, can I tenshi?"_

She snapped back to reality when she realized she was crying again. "How could I ever be okay?" she whispered, clutching the picture frame tight. "I just can't believe I'm living my life without Yamato."

* * *

The prologue! What do you think? I don't want to bombard you yet of what's happening with everyone. So I put a little background of what happened to Sora and Yamato after the accident. I made up Tatsuya and Yanagi for Yamato's new circle. gigglesi'm giving away hints. Major drama for Sora and Yamato when they meet. Watch out for that. Hope you'll like this one as much as you like my other sorato fics. You may want to call me a sorato addict. Ha! So anyway, pls review. I'll be updating Soulmates and Bounded next. If you haven't read my other fics yet, pls do so and review. Thanks! Love you all!kisses


End file.
